


Dancing with a Slytherin

by ArminArlertPlease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminArlertPlease/pseuds/ArminArlertPlease
Summary: i just wanted a date for the Yule ball. Coincidentally Malfoy needed one too.





	

I couldn’t believe Professor McGonagall was making me open the ruddy Yule Ball with the rest of the champions. This ball was more trouble than it was worth. The thought of having to ask someone out was enough to make me feel a little nauseous, but throw in dancing and I might as well have been locked up in the hospital wing. I’d almost rather battle the Hungarian Horntail again.

It wasn’t like I didn’t get asked out either, plenty of girls have tried but I politely declined. I got the feeling they only wanted to go because of my whole “famous Harry Potter” thing. I asked Neville but he was going with Ginny. That was probably another reason I turned all those girls down; I really only liked blokes. Sure girls were alright and I would’ve went with one if they wouldn’t constantly giggle and parade me around but boys were more appealing.

The deadline was drawing closer and I was procrastinating asking anyone. The only person that I wouldn’t mind going with, and who wouldn’t use me for the fame my name brings, was Draco Malfoy. I knew he would at least think about it because he liked doing the unexpected, and going with me certainly wouldn’t cross anyone’s minds. Not to mention his only other option would be Pansy Parkinson and he wouldn’t want to go anywhere with her let alone a ball.

Even after the torment he repeatedly caused my friends and I, I knew he only did it to get my attention. It worked to say the least. Ron thought it had something to do with him getting rejected by me in first year. I wouldn’t have had a problem with being his friend if he wasn’t such a git. Well now that git was the only option I had. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, he was rather fit. 

It was almost midnight before I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ron’s loud snoring. I barely began my transfiguration essay and the Gryffindor common room was completely deserted. Well, except Fred and George huddled in the corner. I woke Ron and dragged him upstairs. I decided along the way I would ask Malfoy out tomorrow after potions.

It was almost like the first task was happening again because time seemed much faster than usual. Before I knew it our charms lesson was over and we were heading to the dungeons. Some of the Slytherins were still wearing “Support Cedric” badges, although I noticed Malfoy wasn’t. As usual Professor Snape found a way to deduct house points from Gryffindor; this time because I wasn’t listening to his lecture on the properties of a bezoar. The class ended surprisingly fast. I glanced at Malfoy leaving and was hit with the reality of what I was about to go through with.

I abandoned Ron and Hermione and hurried out of the room after Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. I called after him and jogged to catch up. I almost lost my nerve when I reached them. In the past I’ve been known to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy. 

“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy sneers. I take a deep breath to steady myself before a possible disaster. 

“Would you like to go to the ball with me?” I blurted out trying hard not to blush. I nearly laughed when he looked absolutely baffled. Crabbe and Goyle were clearly in shock if their gaping mouths and wide eyes were anything to go by. I could almost see the gears turning in Malfoy’s mind as he contemplated me. His lackeys started laughing but he quickly shut them up with his response.

“Yes.” Malfoy didn’t look smug when he said this and there was a light blush on his cheeks, which I found was a good look on him. I smiled in relief as he left with his favorite dimwits positively stunned trailing behind him. I was in a sort of happy trance all the way to the great hall I even accidentally ran into Ginny.

I knew I was in for it when I entered the hall for dinner to find Ron not eating and Hermione not buried in a book. As soon as I sat down I wished I hadn’t. “Why didn’t you tell us you fancied Malfoy?” Ron asked as I began to fill my plate although not feeling very hungry now. I then went on to make a mistake by mumbling “I didn’t think it was a big deal.” 

Ron nearly fell out of his seat, “Not a big deal?!” he yells indignantly as several heads turned our way. I desperately attempted to calm him down but to no avail. “You go off and ask out our arch nemesis and you expect me to be calm about this?” he hissed thankfully lowering his volume. “I highly doubt Malfoy is our arch nemesis, I figured that’d be voldemort.” Hermione quietly added although Ron didn’t notice or care as he rambled on, “And to top it all off we had to corner Ginny to find out because she was the only one near enough to hear. Were you even planning on telling us?” I had enough of his temper tantrum and was ready to just leave when Malfoy walked over.

“Everything alright Weasley?” he asked casually as if Ron’s face wasn’t the color of a raging fire. In the end it took me and Hermione to drag Ron out of the great hall before he landed himself in several detentions. When we were safely in the common room he was finally calm enough to listen to reason. I explained I needed a partner and to be honest I had some feelings for him. Ron briefly lost it at that but Hermione understood if not expected it.

I laid in bed worrying about the next day. Malfoy probably knew how to dance due to his pureblood heritage, but I was a lost cause. I never learned how to dance. Not to mention the Prophet was going to go wild with the news of Malfoy and I. I wondered how his parents would react when they see him with the boy who lived. 

The day of the ball was absolute chaos. Fred and George were getting their last minute pranks in and the last minute procrastinators were desperate to get a date. That included Ron. It was an hour before the ball and Ron finally succeeded in landing a date with one of the Patil twins. It took several spells to get his dress robes to look halfway decent; the frills were gone at least. My dress robes were just standard black so that was one less thing I had to worry about. After fussing with my hair for a good thirty minutes I decided I couldn’t waste any more time and headed for the great hall. When I arrived Professor McGonagall beckoned me over outside the doors with all the other champions and their dates. I spotted Malfoy behind Cedric and Cho waiting for me. He was dressed in robes of black velvet with a high collar making him look strikingly more pale than usual bringing out the stunning grey in his eyes.

“You actually don’t look bad, Potter.” He said “Why are you surprised?” I retorted slightly offended. Before he could respond Professor McGonagall opened the doors and the champions in front descended to the sound of lovely classical music. In a sudden panic I grabbed Malfoy’s hand intertwining our fingers. Surprisingly he didn’t protest but instead gently rubbed his thumb against my hand effectively soothing me. When we walked in last I had to look down. One, to insure I didn’t trip over my own feet and Two, to avoid the shocked stares and gasps from everyone. We stopped in the center of the dance floor and faced each other. I took this time to glance around taking in our beautiful surroundings. Whoever decorated this place outdid themselves. The walls were covered in sparkling silver frost, hundreds of garlands of mistletoe littered the starry black ceiling. The house tables were replaced with smaller lantern lit ones seating about a dozen people.

Since Malfoy was taller it felt natural for him to place his hands on my hips and for me to put my hands on his shoulders. I gazed into his light grey eyes as the dance began and he started moving. I immediately averted my attention to focus on where to move my feet when I felt Malfoy remove one of his hands to gently lift my chin up. I stared at him confused.

“It’s okay I can lead you.” He said pulling me closer to feel his movements and follow along. I felt heat rising in my cheeks at being this close to him. I didn’t even realize when everyone else joined us, meaning we didn’t have to dance anymore. Although it seemed Malfoy didn’t come to that conclusion yet due to him still intently staring at me. I wasn’t going to be the one to inform him that we could stop though. I moved to a more comfortable position to rest my head on his shoulder as he held me tighter against his chest. I felt an odd sensation in my stomach as we continued. If this was what they called butterflies I didn’t like the feeling.

I was disappointed when the song finally ended. I pulled away from him and without thinking quickly kissed his cheek. When I saw his face I thought I did something wrong and turned to find Hermione to console me. Before I could flee I was roughly pulled around by Malfoy. Then he kissed me full on the mouth. It was honestly the best thing I ever felt in my life, it could rival flying. After I got over my initial shock I responded. The innocent kiss quickly turned into a make out session in the middle of the dance floor with all of Hogwarts and guests surrounding us. How could I have thought Cho would compare to this.

“Um, Harry, mate, I was just wondering when you’re going to stop tongue-fucking Malfoy so I could talk to you.” Ron rudely cut in making Malfoy pull back and mutter something about getting drinks. I grudgingly followed Ron to a nearby table.

“Look, is Malfoy going to become a thing now? If I have to tolerate him daily that’s fine if it’s for your happiness I’d just like a heads up. Although, he has to promise to not be such a git. Those are my terms.” Ron gruffly laid down the law leaving us in an awkward silence. Finally taking everything in I couldn’t help but smile. Ron would tolerate Malfoy for me and that meant the world. Then crushing realization hit and I frowned.

“Thanks Ron but I don’t know what he wants out of this. He probably doesn’t want to date me.” I responded glumly. Ginny then popped up next to me, “You’re kidding right? A blind man could see he wants you. Just ask him out. Are you a Gryffindor or not?” she asks throwing her hands up in disbelief, “Having worn that look myself I should know.” She continued then abruptly left having done her job as my weird fairy god mother. 

“Fine I’ll ask Malfoy.” I sighed. “Ask me what?” the man himself questions from behind me. I couldn’t catch a break. 

“If you’d like to dance.” I improvised quickly. “But, we were just dancing and I got us drinks.” He counters setting down two glasses full of Butterbeer. I take mine and gulp it down in less than eight seconds according to Ron’s proud exclamation of, “That’s record speed, only eight seconds!” and ignored Malfoy’s surprised squeak of, “You animal!” I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. We began dancing just as The Weird Sisters came out to play and everyone crowded around the stage screaming. Which gave me an idea; I left Malfoy when he wasn’t paying attention and tracked down Fred and George. I found them with Hermione oddly flailing their arms in some weird muggle dance move called dabbing. I took them to the side so Hermione wouldn’t hear.

It didn’t take much convincing for them to agree to my crazy plan and they ran off, while Hermione looked on suspiciously. Thankfully Viktor saved me from an interrogation when he swept her off. It wasn’t long before the twins came back with good news. “They’ve agreed. You’re on next.” Fred said while George gave me thumbs up. I didn’t fully think it through, everyone would be watching me as I made a fool of myself. Well I supposed it was too late to back out now. 

“And now a very special guest is going to sing for us!” the leader of the band announced. I walked onto the stage with the start of the music playing. I decided to sing Everytime We Touch and I was barely through the first chorus when I noticed two amazing things. One; Hermione was losing it, dancing as hard as I’ve ever seen, and two; Malfoy blushing. Honestly just that alone was worth it. I was making sure he knew I was singing to him.

After the song was finished I came to the conclusion that singing to him was probably a little extra. However, Malfoy didn’t seem to mind. When I stepped off the stage and asked him to be mine he pulled me into an intense kiss that took my breath away. That was answer enough. Well I supposed I should stop calling him Malfoy now.

Taking Draco to the ball was the best decision I ever made.


End file.
